User blog:Liv2night/My thoughts on EVERYTHING!
First I've gotta say. Mick. Guys did you really forget about him? People make BLOGS about how sad they are about Nina and Mara leaving but NOBODY seems to care about Mick. People refuse to watch the show because of Nina leaving (which I think no reall fan would do) but nobody refuses to watch it cause of Mick. Its like you dont care GUYS! Mick cant be forgotten! Next Nina,Fabina. Ok Nina is gone but we can't keep thinking about it forever?! Nathalia moved on lets move on too! Its her choice. Nina CANNOT be forgotten but we don't need to go around all the time-aw....Nina left blah blah blah.... She wanted to keep on her studies-you know what school is like. Fabina- I understand EXCACTLY what you feel. Ive got it with Peddie. Fabina PROBABLY wont get back because Nina wont be there but Fabian DESERVES happiness. He will move on and we've got to accept it. Peddie/Keddie. I am hoping SO much that Peddie will get back. Loads of people are. They DO have feeling but of them I would be 100% sure they would get back if not-Keddie. I was pretty angry when they held hands of a SEC but I've got to accept the Keddie shippers too. We've all got a choice right? Keddie HAS a chance of happening-I'm not hiding that. Its just why would the writers do this to us? Its probably just to make it MORE exciting with the Peddie drama. And what I always say. True love will ALWAYS get back together. Tasie/Mara leaving. I'm sad ok but I dont imagine what it is like for the people that LOVE mara soooo much. First Nina left, I didnt care THAT much,then Mick, ok,Mara,FINE BUT I DONT WANT! But if my Fave characters left (Eddie and Patricia) I would be SO SAD AND ANGRY!!!! Hopefully they wont. So I can IMAGINE what Mara/Mick/Nina lovers are feeling. But dont stop watching the show! It will be ok. If there is a S4. The new episode. It was AWSOME! I love Miss.Denby she is SUCH a baddie. Even tough she does kind of freak me out. She is So freaky right?! The mystery-yeah but I cant wait till KT and Eddie join into ACTUALL Sibuna. Ambers fashion school is SO annoying. Just make your mind up! Going or not. Yes or No. I hate maybe's. I ABSOLUTLY love the Jara flirt but Alfie is SO annoying me. I'm more a JARA now than EVER!!!! Poor Trudy. SO POOR! And lastly KT and Willow. Willow is SO crazy I love her! She is like-mental but yeah! KT- see guys most people said they think Willow will be amazing and KT wont. I myself thought that but KT is SO cool. I'm sorry but I DO like her more than Nina. I was NEVER too keen on Nina. She was 4ever my least fave character. SORRY! And I like KT. Oh and yeah Eddie-is SO brave. SO SO brave isn't he? Thanks for reading this. Hope I didnt bore you to death ;D SibunaSpecial xxx :D Category:Blog posts